How She Found Out
by Alima8314
Summary: Oneshot. Complete. AU. Inspired by "The Dark Knight." Roy comes to Gracia with bad news.


**How She Found Out**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. I don't make any money from anything I write. In fact, I often lose money because I have to buy research material. Research material being the manga, the anime, and my internet connection.

**A/N:** Oneshot. Complete. AU. Originally part of Random Ficlets, which I decided to delete. I wanted to post each story contained there as its own story. Originally posted forever ago. I saw 'The Dark Knight' August 2, 2008. There was a scene that inspired this story. If you've seen the movie, I'm sure you'll know what I'm talking about. I know Roy and Mäes were in different cities when Hughes died, so this story could never have happened. I don't care. This story begged to be written once the inspiration hit me. I will probably edit this A LOT later. I haven't had much time to do anything lately. My job changed and I've been in training for my new responsibilities.

**Spoiler Warning(s):** Spoilers for First Anime Episode 25, 'Words of Farewell' and Manga Chapters 15, 'Fullmetal Heart' and 16, 'Separate Paths.' 

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon. The sun was sinking slowly behind the false horizon created by the cityscape. Long shadows stretched across the ground, pooling in every crack and crevice they could find. Shadows played across the yard of one house in particular.<p>

_...Knock ... Knock..._

Roy stood on the porch, his hand still raised. His heart was heavy, thinking about the terrible tidings he had for the occupants of the house. Harder still would be the look on Elysia Hughes face when she finally realized her father was never coming home again.

The dark-haired man sighed as he prepared to knock again. Before his knuckles made contact with the hard wood of the door, it opened, and aquamarine eyes peeked out.

"Oh, Roy, hello," Gracia said as she pulled the door further open. "What a pleasant surprise. However, I'm afraid Mäes isn't here right now." She swept her arm in invitation. When Roy made no motion to enter, she dropped her arm to the side.

Mustang sighed again, taking off his hat and running his fingers through his shaggy black hair. "I know he's not here. That's why I am."

Gracia merely blinked.

"There's... There's something I need to tell you..."

"R-Roy..." Gracia's voice broke as she took in Roy's appearance. The man was dressed in his formal military uniform, minus his hat, which was being held in one hand, and she noticed that his hair had been slicked back. But, part of his bangs hung askew since Mustang was still nervously raking his fingers through his locks. "What's happened? Did something happen to Mäes?" she asked, her hands shaking as she reached out to her husband's best friend.

"I'm sorry, Gracia. I have something... There's something you need to know," Roy mumbled, his cracking with every word. "It pains me a great deal to be the bearer of such news, but..."

At this point, the woman's hand flew to her mouth, covering it as her eyes grew wide with horror. "No. No. It can't be. He's not..."

Unable to speak because of the overwhelming sorrow that was threatening to burst forth, Roy could only close his eyes and lower his head. He played with the hat in his hands, not able to come up with anything to say or do to comfort the grieving woman standing before him. "I'm sorry," was all he could say after a moment had passed.

A loud slam and a closed door greeted him as he lifted his face once more. The newly widowed Gracia Hughes had not taken the news well, as he had anticipated. He knew the history of the couple, and was not surprised by her reaction at all. Gracia and Hughes had met while Mäes was still enrolled in the military academy, and when they had finally become acquainted, the two had almost instantly fallen in love with each other.

Roy shook his head to bring himself back to the present. After running his fingers through his hair one more time, the colonel replaced his hat and bowed deeply from the waist toward the door. Squeezing his eyes closed to fight against the onslaught of tears that tried valiantly to flow, he whispered the phrase one more time, letting his words be carried by the wind.

"I'm sorry. I loved him, too. He was my friend and brother. I just want you to know that I'll be here if you ever need anything Gracia. Not for his sake, but for you and your daughter."


End file.
